This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of any prior art.
A number of substances of commercial significance may be produced from natural sources, particularly biomass. Cellulosic biomass may be particularly advantageous in this regard due to the versatility of the abundant carbohydrates found therein in various forms. As used herein, the term “cellulosic biomass” refers to a living or recently living biological material that contains cellulose. The lignocellulosic material found in the cell walls of higher plants is the world's most abundant source of carbohydrates. Materials commonly produced from cellulosic biomass may include, for example, paper and pulpwood via partial digestion, and bioethanol by fermentation.
Plant cell walls are divided into two sections: primary cell walls and secondary cell walls. The primary cell wall provides structural support for expanding cells and contains three major polysaccharides (cellulose, pectin, and hemicellulose) and one group of glycoproteins. The secondary cell wall, which is produced after the cell has finished growing, also contains polysaccharides and is strengthened through polymeric lignin that is covalently crosslinked to hemicellulose. Hemicellulose and pectin are typically found in abundance, but cellulose is the predominant polysaccharide and the most abundant source of carbohydrates. The complex mixture of constituents that is co-present with the cellulose can make its processing difficult, as discussed hereinafter. Lignocellulosic biomass refers to plant biomass that is composed of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin.
Significant attention has been placed on developing fossil fuel alternatives derived from renewable resources. Cellulosic biomass has garnered particular attention in this regard due to its abundance and the versatility of the various components found therein, particularly cellulose and other carbohydrates. Despite promise and intense interest, the development and implementation of bio-based fuel technology has been slow. Existing technologies have heretofore produced fuels having a low energy density (e.g., bioethanol) and/or that are not fully compatible with existing engine designs and transportation infrastructure (e.g., methanol, biodiesel, Fischer-Tropsch diesel, hydrogen, and methane). Energy- and cost-efficient processes for processing cellulosic biomass into fuel blends having similar compositions to fossil fuels would be highly desirable to address the foregoing issues and others.
When converting cellulosic biomass into fuel blends and other materials, cellulose and other complex carbohydrates therein can be extracted and transformed into simpler organic molecules, which can be further reformed thereafter. Fermentation is one process whereby complex carbohydrates from cellulosic biomass may be converted into a more usable form. However, fermentation processes are typically slow, require large volume reactors and high dilution conditions, and produce an initial reaction product having a low energy density (ethanol). Digestion is another way in which cellulose and other complex carbohydrates may be converted into a more usable form. Digestion processes can break down cellulose and other complex carbohydrates within cellulosic biomass into simpler, soluble carbohydrates that are suitable for further transformation through downstream reforming reactions. As used herein, the term “soluble carbohydrates” refers to monosaccharides or polysaccharides that become solubilized in a digestion process. Although the underlying chemistry is understood behind digesting cellulose and other complex carbohydrates and further transforming simple carbohydrates into organic compounds reminiscent of those present in fossil fuels, high-yield and energy-efficient digestion processes suitable for converting cellulosic biomass into fuel blends have yet to be developed. In this regard, the most basic requirement associated with converting cellulosic biomass into fuel blends using digestion and other processes is that the energy input needed to bring about the conversion should not be greater than the available energy output of the product fuel blends. This basic requirement leads to a number of secondary issues that collectively present an immense engineering challenge that has not been solved heretofore.
The issues associated with converting cellulosic biomass into fuel blends in an energy- and cost-efficient manner using digestion are not only complex, but they are entirely different than those that are encountered in the digestion processes commonly used in the paper and pulpwood industry. Since the intent of cellulosic biomass digestion in the paper and pulpwood industry is to retain a solid material (e.g., wood pulp), incomplete digestion is usually performed at low temperatures (e.g., less than about 100 degrees C.) for a fairly short period of time. In contrast, digestion processes suitable for converting cellulosic biomass into fuel blends and other materials are ideally configured to maximize yields by solubilizing as much of the original cellulosic biomass charge as possible in a high-throughput manner.
Production of soluble carbohydrates for use in fuel blends and other materials via routine modification of paper and pulpwood digestion processes is not believed to be economically feasible for a number of reasons. Simply running the digestion processes of the paper and pulpwood industry for a longer period of time to produce more soluble carbohydrates is undesirable from a throughput standpoint. Use of digestion promoters such as strong alkalis, strong acids, or sulfites to accelerate the digestion rate can increase process costs and complexity due to post-processing separation steps and the possible need to protect downstream components from these agents. Accelerating the digestion rate by increasing the digestion temperature can actually reduce yields due to thermal degradation of soluble carbohydrates that can occur at elevated digestion temperatures, particularly over extended periods of time. Once produced by digestion, soluble carbohydrates are very reactive and can rapidly degrade to produce caramelans and other heavy ends degradation products, especially under higher temperature conditions, such as above about 150 degrees C. Use of higher digestion temperatures can also be undesirable from an energy efficiency standpoint. Any of these difficulties can defeat the economic viability of fuel blends derived from cellulosic biomass.
One way in which soluble carbohydrates can be protected from thermal degradation is through subjecting them to one or more catalytic reduction reactions, which may include hydrogenation and/or hydrogenolysis reactions. Stabilizing soluble carbohydrates through conducting one or more catalytic reduction reactions may allow digestion of cellulosic biomass to take place at higher temperatures than would otherwise be possible without unduly sacrificing yields. Depending on the reaction conditions and catalyst used, reaction products formed as a result of conducting one or more catalytic reduction reactions on soluble carbohydrates may include triols, diols, monohydric alcohols, or any combination thereof, some of which may also include a residual carbonyl functionality (e.g., an aldehyde or ketone). Such reaction products may be more thermally stable than soluble carbohydrates and are readily transformable into fuel blends and other materials through conducting one or more downstream reforming reactions. In addition, the foregoing types of reaction products are good solvents in which a hydrothermal digestion may be performed, thereby promoting solubilzation of soluble carbohydrates as their reaction products and cellulosic biomass components such as lignin, for example.
Another issue associated with the processing of cellulosic biomass into fuel blends and other materials is created by the need for high conversion percentages of a cellulosic biomass charge into soluble carbohydrates. Specifically, as cellulosic biomass solids are digested, their size gradually decreases to the point that they can become fluidly mobile. As used herein, cellulosic biomass solids that are fluidly mobile, particularly cellulosic biomass solids that are about 3 mm in size or less, will be referred to as “cellulosic biomass fines.” Cellulosic biomass fines can be transported out of a digestion zone of a system for converting cellulosic biomass and into one or more zones where solids are unwanted and can be detrimental. For example, cellulosic biomass fines have the potential to plug catalyst beds, transfer lines, and the like. Furthermore, although small in size, cellulosic biomass fines may represent a non-trivial fraction of the cellulosic biomass charge, and if they are not further converted into soluble carbohydrates, the ability to attain a satisfactory conversion percentage may be impacted. Since the digestion processes of the paper and pulpwood industry are run at relatively low cellulosic biomass conversion percentages, smaller amounts of cellulosic biomass fines are believed to be generated and have a lesser impact on those digestion processes.
In addition to the desired carbohydrates, other materials may be present within cellulosic biomass that can be especially problematic to deal with in an energy- and cost-efficient manner. Sulfur- and/or nitrogen-containing amino acids or other catalyst poisons may be present in cellulosic biomass. If not removed, these catalyst poisons can impact the catalytic reduction reaction(s) used to stabilize soluble carbohydrates, thereby resulting in process downtime for catalyst regeneration and/or replacement and reducing the overall energy efficiency when restarting the process. On the other hand, in-process removal of these catalyst poisons can also impact the energy efficiency of the biomass conversion process, since the ion-exchange processes typically needed to affect their removal are usually conducted at temperatures below those at which soluble carbohydrates are produced by digestion, thereby introducing heat exchange operations that add to design complexity and may increase operational costs. In addition to catalyst poisons, lignin, which is a non-cellulosic biopolymer, may become solubilized in conjunction with the production of soluble carbohydrates. If not addressed in some manner, lignin concentrations may become sufficiently high during biomass conversion that precipitation eventually occurs, thereby resulting in costly system downtime. In the alternative, some lignin may remain unsolubilized, and costly system downtime may eventually be needed to affect its removal.
As evidenced by the foregoing, the efficient conversion of cellulosic biomass into fuel blends is a complex problem that presents immense engineering challenges. The present disclosure addresses these challenges and provides related advantages as well.